The Vongola Game
by FiliKili
Summary: Rozen Maiden plot infusion into Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. GuardiansxxTsuna, but hints of yaoi between non-guardians and Tsuna, like Dino, Byakuran, etc...


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn in a Rozen Maiden infusion. Neither one is mine.

* I really don't own any of these wonderful characters and the Rozen Maiden plot, but I wish I did…the plot is slightly twisted around so it could accommodate my story.

The Vongola Game

Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka No good Tsuna, sat in his room, fiddling with the mouse of his computer. He was bored, bored out of his mind, and a tiny part of him longed to be outside, in school, _doing something_ at least.

Tsuna shook his head. Why did he let that thought in? The worst is school, a place where a no good person like him definitely did not belong. A gentle breeze blew into his room, his window open. It felt good, being in the middle of September. He couldn't wait for autumn to come, Tsuna loved seeing the trees in his neighborhood turn into red, gold, yellow leaves, and when the blustery autumn winds came in, it would be like magic, seeing the golden leaves of autumn swirl and swirl in the air, then landing gently on the ground.

Tsuna closed his eyes. They hurt, after an all-nighter playing on the computer. He sighed, opening them again, this time fixing them on his clock. It read 3:30 p.m. The time when school already ended, Tsuna thought wistfully. Sure enough, as if on cue, a pair of highschool students, talking and laughing walked down his street. Their voices drifted all the way up to Tsuna's room.

"Yeah, and so I didn't know if …" Their voices were painfully familiar. Tsuna, curious, peeked out of his window hesitantly.

"_No good Tsuna!" "Failure!" "You can't do anything right, can you?"_ Tsuna could just hear those same voices again, staring after the two highschool students.

"_Failure!" "Hey, have you heard about that Tsuna kid?" "Tuna?" "No good Tsuna, a rotten Tuna!"_

"Aiea!" Tsuna choked out suddenly, clutching at his head painfully, hot tears burning in his eyes. He needed to close the window, NOW. Tsuna staggered to the window, shut it forcefully, and drew the curtains. He leaned against the window, breathing heavily. Memories, sharp pains, Tsuna WAS NOT STUPID. His eyes half-closed, his tears spilled down his cheeks. It wasn't his fault that he was sensitive. And everyone made mistakes, right? Even the perfect ones…Despite this reasoning to calm himself down, Tsuna slowly lowered himself to the carpet. He couldn't go to school, in fear of being laughed at. He couldn't go outside, in fear of being talked about. Tsuna was scared, scared of almost every human on Earth except for his mother.

This may sound stupid to many other people, but Tsuna feared humans. Wherever he went, they always seemed to be talking about him, him, and him! And they'd laugh, as if they made some clever joke. Tsuna's eyes hardened. He hated them! He hated to go outside, he couldn't go outside.

Grrr…His stomach growled, interrupting this routine of abominations and assurances that the choice Tsuna had made about not going outside or going to school was a right thing.

He got up slowly and steadied himself. Gosh, how long was it since he'd last eaten? Tsuna tried to remember the last time he'd eaten. Well, last night and yesterday, he'd never gotten off the computer. So that meant it was like, about a day. At least it wasn't the same that happened a week ago. Tsuna had gone four days without eating, but he drank some apple juice.

Just as he was about leave his room, he heard a loud sound. The sound of a window shattering. Tsuna spun around quickly, just to be met with an incoming leather and rather elaborate suitcase to the stomach.

Completely winded, Tsuna fell to the ground, arms reaching out to break his fall. What the hell was that thing? Tsuna stared, wide eyed at the wooden suitcase that just suddenly broke through his window and attacked him.

The suitcase didn't move. Tsuna wondered if he should go and see what it was, until the case suddenly opened. It didn't completely open, just a crack, enough for a piece of old parchment to flutter out. Tsuna picked up the paper hesitantly and looked at it. On it, were words, written in an elaborate style.

_I am a doll, kiss me, and I'll belong to you forever._

This …must be a joke, Tsuna thought. The case opened again, wider this time, and then the lid fell to the floor. Tsuna's curiosity rose. He bent over, crawling slowly to see what was in the box.

It was…a doll. The most beautiful doll, the most extricate one he'd ever seen. Correction, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

The doll seemed to be made of porcelain, the finest porcelain, and the clothes it wore were incredibly fancy, like something out of a fairytale. Beside the doll, Tsuna noticed, was a skeleton key, a pure gold one at that. He picked it up curiously, and then saw that it was like those turning things to wind up a toy. Picking up the doll gently, Tsuna turned the doll over and saw a keyhole on its back. As if scared to damage such a beautiful thing, Tsuna's hands trembled as they winded the doll.

Crick, crick. The key sang as it wound up the doll. Then it stopped, as if stuck. Tsuna gently removed the key from the doll, and set the doll back into its case. He was struck by the sheer beauty, the delicacy of this thing.

"Kiss me, and I'll belong to you forever." He read aloud this time, from the paper. He looked at the beautiful doll again, filled with longing. He'd never had anything so pretty belonging to him. His slender, pale hands gripped the doll gently, and brought it to his face. Holding his breath, Tsuna placed soft lips against the doll's cold ones. To Tsuna's surprise, the doll's lips were soft, like his, like a human's. Tsuna drew the doll away from him, and the doll's eyes began to open slowly.

Brilliantly colored eyes stared into Tsuna's amber ones in surprise. The doll opened its mouth, and then said rather breathlessly, "So you're my new owner?" A blush widened on it's cheeks, and then small hands touched Tsuna's with affection. The doll smiled, "My name is Gokudera, the Storm Guardian among the Six Guardian Dolls." The doll jumped from Tsuna's hands and onto the ground. "Pleased to belong to you." It looked up at Tsuna expectantly.

But all Tsuna could do was sit and stare, open-mouthed. The doll was talking! It could talk! It could move!

"Master?" Gokudera's soft voice asked. Tsuna forced himself back to reality. "You're a doll." He stated.

Gokudera nodded, wondering what his new master was getting at.

"You can talk. You can move!" Tsuna exclaimed. The doll with the silky silver hair nodded a bit mechanically as if saying, 'yeah, so?'

"That's impossible!" Tsuna couldn't believe it. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Or did he finally break his brain from playing so many video games?

"Actually, no, it's very possible, Master." Gokudera stated.

"Why are you calling me Master?" Tsuna asked, deciding to put aside all thoughts of hallucinations and impossibilities. After all, it was easier being oblivious instead of knowing, which Tsuna knew very well.

Gokudera smiled sweetly up at Tsuna. "Because you are my new Master."

Tsuna winced. He did not deserve to be smiled at by such a beautiful thing. "Call me Tsuna." He said, feeling a bit stupid and wishing that he had a better name.

"Tsuna. Tsuna. Tsuna." The doll said to itself, before saying, "Tsuna!"

"What?" Tsuna winced again, hearing his coarseness in his voice.

"May I call you the Tenth?" Tsuna blinked at this.

"Huh?"

"You are my Tenth master," Gokudera explained. "I can't possibly call you Tsuna, so may I call you Tenth?"

"Uh, sure. Whatever." This series of events had completely caught Tsuna off guard. A doll was talking to him, saying that it's name was Gokudera, and that Tsuna was its master.

"Uh, hold on. Are you a boy?" Tsuna wanted to make sure what gender the doll was supposed to be. It would be rude calling the doll an it.

Gokudera's smile could not have gone any bigger. "Yes!"

"Eh…cool." Tsuna managed to get out. _Oh boy, it's a boy!_

----------------------------------------Chapter End-------------------------------------------

Writer's Note: I loved Rozen Maiden too much, and I loved Reborn! –too much too, so I decided to mix the plot from the Rozen Maiden into the characters of Reborn! It might be really weird, but just stick with me; you'll survive.


End file.
